


COLD AIR [Winter - Year One]

by Lovely_Mess



Series: Purple Skies & Promises [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Stardew Valley Harvey, Stardew Valley fanfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Mess/pseuds/Lovely_Mess
Summary: Sabrina comes to terms with her feelings, for the most part.





	1. Constellations

~

It had not snowed yet, but the early hours of the morning had dropped to colder temperatures, before the sun rose. Plenty of sleep could have been had before the sun rose. A bedsheet could not be in shambles caused by tossing and turning and lack of sleep. Insomnia was a cruel mistress indeed. Insomnia welcomed silence. Insomnia made one jump at the sound of the house settling. 

If the house wasn’t empty, abandoned by the one who could not sleep. The morning hours put her to work. Sabrina had gotten dressed in a wool sweater and jeans, throwing on a too big winter coat that had been sitting in her grandfather's old chest. Outside she saw her breath leave her body when she sighed. With air like this, one would crawl back inside under a blanket. However the walls of her room had started to close in on her, and she figured she'd get a head start with her animals. It was easier when they were asleep, the woman didn't feel like she had to talk with them as much. Even with this benefit, her work did not prove to be that rewarding. The chickens gave no eggs, and the cows gave no milk. They felt just as cooped up as she did and willing to sleep through what would be a harsh winter. How did her grandfather do it; especially in the mountains - when the snow came she could almost picture herself beneath it.

~

Early that week, she had called her father. Usually it was he who called her; but throughout her life she had never been exactly talkative. Always in his shadow as a child. Their conversations were usually one sided. When he answered the phone his voice made her picture the confused look on his face; sitting in his chair by the phone. Her father was a built man, threatening in a sense. Underneath the rough exterior he had kind eyes and open ears.

“I don't know how you grew up here.” She sighed after the initial small talk. She wanted to say more, but was too tired to find the right words. She had chopped enough firewood to last her a whole winter, and her muscles were already sore enough for the whole season. 

“With your grandpa down my back, I'm not sure how I did either. I was in charge of the chickens and milking up until the day I got on the bus for boot camp.” His words seemed nostalgic, making Sabrina twirl the phone cord in her fingers uncomfortably. She thought of her two cows and several hens who had suddenly began hating her with the changing of the seasons. At the bar one weekend Shane had offered (probably with some pushing from Marnie) to drop off some spare heaters. Sabrina agreed to take them, ignoring as he asked “so, you and the doctor, huh?” six different times. When he finally left his words were ringing in her ears - she couldn't fathom being the talk off the town. Was she the talk of the town? Did people have to know her business? It wasn't even business to begin with. 

“I've made some money off of the Fall crops…” she admitted into the phone absentmindedly - words sounding far away as they often did. 

“You could use it to fix grandpas old plow - hook it up to the horse. I can come down and show you.” Her father's suggestion made Sabrina crinkle her nose - she had been making good progress on her own, but hadn't thought the old machine behind the shed would be any use. She didn't say anything.

She heard her father breathe out on the other end, and suddenly his tone was no longer light. “If you need help, you can always ask for it. Doesn't have to be just for the farm. How are your nerves?” Him asking that was enough to make her hands shake, and she balled them into fists. Again, she said nothing. Not that she could help it.

“You know how you get, Sabrina.” Her father warned. “You overthink and then you crash. I was reading how symptoms of anxiety can sometimes be a manifest for underlining thyroid problems - is there a doctor you can see?”

Sabrina laughed into the phone 'yeah Dad' she wanted to say 'every other day he brings me flowers, kisses my forehead and tells me to keep up the good work. Essentially threatening to rip the heart from my chest.'

“What's so funny?” Her father demanded. “You never take anything seriously, then get all worked up when you have to. When I was in the service I never took that crap from any of my men, and we were some of the only deployed to make it out of -” he went on for some time after that, but Sabrina had stopped listening. He didn't even have the slightest idea who Harvey was, yet the words spoken had been enough to make her think of him; that was enough to make her want to vomit. As she made up at excuse to hang up the phone, she blamed herself for the romantic struggle she was facing. 

Maybe if she hadn't lost her balance and fell her first week in the valley she would not have had to get her ankle looked at. Maybe she wouldn't have mustered up the courage to make fun of her own ugly toes to the green eyed doctor. She couldn't even remember what the context was, but he had laughed. She wanted to hear that noise again - over and over again. That annoying, hearty sound  So she sought him out just as much as he did her. She wouldn't have checked her hourglass figure every morning to make she her clothes flattered it, or bothered with her hair. The young woman tried so hard not to be bothered with these kinds of things, yet she was. 'You're overthinking it.' She told herself; unable to feel at ease. She didn't like her hands because they shook. She didn't like her mind because it thought.

“Sounds like anxiety.” The school psychiatrist had said years ago as she started at her computer, avoiding eye contact. Sabrina had a name to put to the face of her demons. The inability to hold proper conversations, lack of sleep, the ticking of her fingers on every hard surface. If she went outside something would happen - her brain knew. If she thought about it long enough it would sink in. When it sank in she couldn't breathe. There was always a catch, always an ultimatum. There wasn't enough repetition in her world to focus on. Too many things seemed out of place.

The one thing she could thank Joja for was giving her that repetition. Upon dropping from college her father pulled on strings to get her a position for data entry at the corporation. “It may not help, but it's something for you to do. As long as you have things to do, you'll be fine.” the man had seen variations of her condition, volunteering with young men who came back from the war who dreamed of getting blown up;  the ones who couldn't stop drinking.

So Sabrina typed away - similar words, similar settings; eventually her mind eased and she fell in a swing. Then came the endless days, and it was time her repetition had some variation - in moderation, of course. Needless to say, that wasn't what she got.

Maybe grandpas generation didn't have her kinds of problems. 

~

Stepping outside the chicken coop, she looked towards the early morning sky. Stars still glimmered with the absence of the moon. She craned her head far back to get a good look, looking for patterns she could assume was some kind of constellation. In doing so she realized just how silent it was on her farm, the kind of silence that reflected in the feeling in her abdomen. A longing, deep and pinging. A request for something, this particular feeling felt like a call from the universe. She had felt it before, a few times. Her thoughts usually echoed in silence. In most cases she ignored these callings - she chopped it up to her mind playing the usually tricks on her. The sun would be breaking soon, a slow drift over the valley like a yawn. 

Sabrina set her pail on the ground and reached down to zip her coat. All it took was one step forward and she was making her way into town.


	2. Lamplight

~

Things always sounded better in her head; actions always seemed justified. Hands stuffed as far as they could in their pockets, Sabrina tried to rationalize and go over her current actions in her head. In no way was her short journey in the cold of morning justifiable, and she had a feeling the receiving end would think her just as silly. Yet she was already too far along to turn back - her feet eventually hit pavement roads and her direction was the clinic a short distance away; guided by street lamps and patterned stone. 

There was a doorbell. The tiny sign below stating that one should ring for assistance; overnight emergencies. The nearest hospital was over ten miles away, local authorities within that range. If Sabrina rang the bell, it would be answered. The thought of an emergency would ping into the doctors head as he was moved from his slumber. Sabrina moved her finger over the button and pushed down - the thought of punching the wall crossed her mind, just as a probable excuse to her showing up in the wee hours of the morning. 

She felt the muscles in her chest tighten as a light came on from inside. With a deep breath, she made an attempt to calm herself before she passed out and caused more trouble for herself than she would have if she slammed her fist into the wall. What an interesting sight that would be, seeing a woman out cold on the ground without another person in sight. The doctor would have questioned his sanity. 

There was confusion, she had pictured the confusion - so seeing it on his face put her at ease a bit. Seeing him without glasses and in matching pajamas; that threw her off. A bathrobe looked as if it had been thrown on in a hurry, now partially off one shoulder. 

“Sabrina,” his eyes focused off of her for a moment to glance around - was he expecting someone else to be with her? “Is everything alright?”

She should have expected that question, though she didn't want to hear it. She looked down and made an attempt to dig her heels into the stone below her. “Well...yes?” Not wanting to leave it at that, she mustered up the courage for a confession. “I...couldn't sleep.” She looked west towards her farm, wondering if she should make a run for it now and deal with the confrontation she was overworking herself over. 

“Well, that's no good.” Harvey said in one of those 'understanding doctor’ voices. He pulled the door further open and stepped aside. “It's not that much warmer upstairs, but it's better than being out here” He said nothing about insomnia not being a medical emergency. Sabrina stepped into the building, sterile smells from the clinic floor hitting her nose and making it crinkle slightly. 

Only a lamp on the bedside table was turned on in the upstairs apartment. The small amount if light it provided was similar to her own at home, yet for some reason she felt more comfortable in the presence of this particular lamp illuminating the area around a nightstand and the model airplane upon it. She took notice of the unmade bed; a pillow had been thrown to the floor. 

Maybe her comfort was the closeness of everything in the tiny studio. Clearly a home had been made here easily. The farmhouse contained Sabrina's few personal belongings and furniture left over from her grandpa. The two room building was still mostly an empty space. Sabrina had never been on her own before - the tiny room in her fathers aged city brownstone had been her sanctuary. A sanctuary that was mostly boxes on her bedroom floor now. 

The young woman reached down to undo the laces of her boots; the ones she had bought that finally seemed to be breaking in. The first couple of weeks she was subject to blisters in the hot summer; and sneakers didn’t really suffice for rough work. She pulled off the heavy workmans coat and hung it on the coat rack that only contained one other jacket. 

“I would offer you coffee,”’ Harvey said from beside her, leaning in and grimacing at the thermostat next to the door. “But the lasts of it’s gone. It’s also an insomniacs worst enemy.” He watched Sabrina cross over to the red loveseat, where she sat; crossing her legs out of habit. 

“Unfortunately we don’t get too many pharmaceutical representatives around here throwing out sleeping pill samples.” He continued, then frowned abruptly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Though, I’m not saying that you take any of those things - they’re pretty dangerous.” He cleared his throat; now it was he who sat down, the tiny piece of furniture left a small amount of space between them. Sabrina felt like he was doing most of the talking  - she wasn’t really sure what she was supposed to be saying. She remained quiet, pulling the throw blanket on the arm of the seat around her shoulders. Staring at the tiny television in front of her, she focused her hearing on the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen. 

“It’s too early in the morning for brandy - “ She mumbled softly. “Or sleeping pills.” She chuckled softly at her own joke.  Her mind had calmed down a bit, wrapped in the blanket, rhythm of the ticking behind her. “I’m still getting used to a lot of things, I guess.” She made up the excuse for her lack of sleep - at least it seemed a valid way to describe the sinking feeling in her stomach that occurred on days where she hadn’t worked herself to sleep. Winter so far was full of a whole lot of nothing. 

She felt Harvey shift next to her and turned to look at him. He had moved so that he was facing her, long arm stretched on the back of the sofa. He reached into the pocket of his robe, removing his glasses and turned back into the normal spectacled doctor. He cleared his throat. 

“My parents are both long gone.” He began, distance in his voice with the word 'gone’. Sabrina nodded, settling into the couch and pulling the blanket up to her chin as she listened. “They both were for the most part very happy and caring sort of people. I never had a scratch on me from them. But as I got older, every year around this time something in my mother changed.” Although it was hard to imagine Harvey as ever being young, Sabrina nodded at him again as he paused and tried to follow where he was going. 

“She couldn't sleep, and when she did she slept for hours. Seasonal depression - I guess we sort of all get down after daylight savings anyway. The sun is good for the body and mind. Without it I guess we get kind of get lost. But anyway - she would get like this, and she never wanted to talk about it. Just wanted to sit in her own sadness and pretend to be lonely.” There was another pause, in which Sabrina took this opportunity to frown hard and look down at the ugly forest pattern on the blanket which she wanted so badly to pull over her head. A pep talk? A pry for information? It was like he was trying to make her frustrated. 

“Well there you go again.” The doctor huffed, Sabrina raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He only laughed, “Is it bad that I love you because you're stubborn?”

“You don't love me.” She dismissed the thought quickly, just as fast as he had said it; wondering what the best escape route would be for the panic that came rushing back to her. Being called stubborn wasn't the trigger, it was the word love. Love. Did she love him? Of course, in a way, but she wasn't about to stay around to hear the rest of it. Her brain wasn't going to allow her too. 

Harvey must have sensed something, because he then placed his hand on her shoulder in order to get her to stay. She froze.

He loved her? 

“You can't just SAY that word.” She spat. 

“And you can't just can't ring the emergency bell if there's no real emergency.”

She gave up, wishing her mind would stop spinning. Where were the words? She put put her head in her hands, not sure if she was ready to cry or to scream. Why had he told her that? The cute things were enough. The balloon ride was enough, her heart had swelled to  point where she had a hard time bringing it down, much like he had a hard time controlling a hot air balloon with a fear of heights. 

His hand was still on her shoulder. In an attempt at emotion she reached for it, squeezed. “Sorry - I just. I don't know why it's so hard. Feelings are hard.” She was convinced she sounded like a child with her statements. She swallowed to help avoid tears. And then she forced herself to laugh. “Nobody warned me if this life was going to be easy or hard.”

“And you're right.” Harvey said. “So, what can I do to help?”

Sabrina felt an itch in her throat. She looked up slowly, and even though she knew he would be looking at her, the heart in her chest skipped a beat. 

“My house is still empty.” It was a stupid statement, a metaphor of sorts she had probably gotten from a book somewhere. She hadn't thought about what she said - it just came out, and she was thankful her mind handt blocked it.

Harvey glanced around the room, smirk on his face. 

“Well.” He sighed finally. “I suppose if your cat will have me.” He said nothing more. Sabrina took this opportunity to ignore her swollen heart and throbbing mind. She leaned forward to place both hands on the sides of his smirking face. His green eyes reflected in the lamplight.

“Then maybe I love you too.” She giggled, moving forward to kiss him; allowing her lips to linger for a short while. 

She had a feeling that to him, 'maybe’ was a good start.


	3. Necklace

~

Winter proved to be a quiet season. 

Sabrina did not judge it as harshly as she had the others. Her workload was less, and the snow in the valley made everything look beautiful. Especially when the sun hit the trees just right - a sparkle of sorts that made her hold her breath momentarily. All she had known of winters in the past was cold, brutal winds that made her nose threaten to freeze off. Now she walked inside with pink cheeks to a warm fireplace. 

She had her new housemate to thank, for filling her winter and her heart to the brim - to a point where she was sure she might pass out from the delight which she felt. One thing she found herself enjoying about Harveys constant presence was that it did not bombard her. He offered her help and stepped back if he needed too. The animals seemed weary of him, but they were still grouchy from the cold and the snow. Harvey did not overstep his boundaries, balanced his own life, and left her giggling in the evenings. 

The bud of her newfound romance was budding through cold ground; and though some days were better than others her mind was not spinning as much as it did normally. 

“Don’t be blinded.” The wizard had told her when she ran into him in the forest. She had taken a walk to tire herself out, nearly jumping when the man had appeared from behind a tree. 

“And how am I supposed to do that?” She snapped at him. “Tell me how I should see, then.” Having had enough, she had turned on her heels to get away from him before he could speak another word. “I thought you were a wizard, not a fortune teller.” Even after this dismissal, Sabrina felt uneasy as she made her way back to the farmhouse. Was it a warning or a reminder? 

That night she had nightmares of dark creatures digging themselves up from the ground outside her door. It was the kind of dream where one could not scream, only cry. She had woken with tears streaming down her face silently; she tried to remain that way with the doctor sleeping next to her. In the darkness she had convinced herself it was only just a dream, but found herself startled at every sound the house made the rest of the night. 

With winter also brought an opportunity to explore more. Though Harvey wasn’t keen on the idea, Sabrina ventured into the mines for her own entertainment. She would return home sweaty and tired, deciding it wasn’t for her; only to return a few days later. The work was rough, and the reward little. 

She was warming up to everyone in town slowly, as they were her. Conversations seemed more than one sided. It also helped that the fat Missy was actually pregnant. Sabrina was overjoyed the day she opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and saw six little faces staring up at her. They were a hit, adopted quickly once they were able to leave their mother. However, Harvey had become attached to one - a calico that was mostly white with some brown and orange markings. He had named her Hyacinth (a rather silly name for a cat, but Sabrina didn’t have a say). The tiny being cuddled up to him as often as she could, and never once knocked over one of his model airplanes. It was like she knew it would upset him - as if that alone was even possible. 

Though harsh, winter was proving to be a peaceful season indeed - coming to an end. For once it seemed Sabrina would not have a dull start with the coming of a new year. 

~

The day of the gift exchange, Sabrina was careful to make sure her present was wrapped perfectly. Upon receiving her letter from Lewis, she bit her bottom lip as she read the name 'Jodi’ to herself. It couldn't have been Shane, or Robin, or even Pam? Jodi was a quiet woman, whom Sabrina certainly had only spoke to in passing. She could not recall a particular conversation that didn't involve Jodi asking about more than the farm or the weather. How was she supposed to think of a gift for her? Was this a setup by the mayor? She did not want to give it away by asking anyone for information - that was the point of the festival. After days of prodding around her grandfather's old things she finally found something lovely. A diamond necklace; the tiny gem held up by a gold chain. There was some distant elegance about it; who had it belonged to? Obviously the owner hadn't shown up in years for it, so it seemed perfect to give away. 

So Sabrina held her box tightly inside her pocket as she walked; slightly ahead of Harvey on the road into Pelican Town. Word had traveled around regarding the doctor abandoning his clinic apartment to join the lonely farmer. Not that the talk was bad, but it was still talk. Harvey still spent time at the clinic as often as he could, and Sabrina's farmhouse was only a call away. She had gotten a chance to talk to a few residents with colds that needed more than home remedies. “Some people think pseudophed is a miracle.” Harvey had stated grumpily more than once during the season. Colds and the flu had kept him busy. “Not many feel they have the time for home remedies and rest.”

“Oh, how nice.” Sabrina gushed at the tree in the center of the town square; tall and decorated with ribbons and an assortment of colorful ornaments. She brushed back some of her hair behind her ear - the color now matching her chestnut roots she couldn't stand to look at very longer. Then her eyes scanned the crowd for the recipient of her present amongst the various tables and firepits set out for warmth. 

She spotted the redhead seated alone, arms around herself. Her mouth was in the usual straight line.

Sabrina turned to Harvey. “Come find me in a bit.” She told him, and tried not to roll her eyes as he winked at her in response. The action proved to be difficult,  and she couldn't help but smile as she made her way across the plaza, head nodding to those in passing. 

Jodi noticed her approaching, lips tilting upward and eyes growing soft. She let her hands fall into her lap and tugged at the sleeve of her coat. “Hello Sabrina. Your sweater looks very warm.”

Sabrina glanced down at the heavy maroon sweater dress she had pulled out of her trunk. She had worn it on the warmer winter days back at her office job. Today the sun had broken through the clouds and provided air that wasn't very cold.

“Thanks. Can I sit?” She waited for Jodi to nod before pulling out the chair next to her, scooting it a bit closer to the other woman before she plopped down. “This is for you.” Setting the box down, she pushed it towards the other woman with the tip of her finger; then promptly laced both her fingers together as she waited for a reaction. “I'm not very good at gift giving as it is, so it's even worse if I don't get a choice who gets one from me.” While making an attempt to explain herself, Jodi had pulled the blue ribbon off of the small box. With one eyebrow slightly raised she peeked under the lid first before fully removing it.

“Oh!” She gasped, hand on her chest. She removed the necklace from the box and held it up in the light. “This is very beautiful. I don't own many pieces of jewelry.” She place it around her neck and clasped it with ease. Sabrina noticed how nice the gold looked when paired with her red hair. “Thank you very much Sabrina.” The older woman leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then embraced her in an unexpected hug. Sabrina hesitated, but then returned the hug as Jodi squeezed. 

“I wish I had a daughter to buy me nice gifts.” She giggled as she pulled away, easing back into her seat. “But of course I was stuck with boys - boys never want to talk about anything. When my husband gets back I'll have three to deal with all over again.” She looked off in the direction of her son Sam, who was over with Sebastian and Abigail as usual. Sabrina had heard stories about Jodi's husband; how he had been a prisoner of war who was waiting to return home. She wondered what he was like, and if he would be a good father when he came back.

“Are you close with your mother, Sabrina?” Jodi’s question made Sabrina frown.

“She died when I was very little.”

“Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry.” A hand had reached out for Sabrina's, taking hold and grasping tightly. “My mother passed away when I was young too. There were many things we didn't experience together...how old are you, Sabrina?”

Sabrina said “I'll be twenty four next time Fall comes around.” This got a smile from Jodi.

“Well, I'm sure you've experienced plenty already. But, if you feel you need some motherly advice or just want to talk, you're always welcome.” The sweet gesture made Sabrina squeeze Jodi's hand. Perhaps, the more she warmed up to the woman, the offer Jodi had made wouldn't be for loss. 

They chatted for a little bit longer - mostly it was Jodi who spoke. She mentioned how Sabrina's father had introduced her to her husband. The two had been in boot camp together; Sabrina's father had dragged his buddy along for one final visit home before their tour up north. “Judah really knew how to talk about people.” Jodi had said. “He spoke so highly of Kent right in front of him, my poor love was blushing and it was so adorable.” Apparently Kent had originally planned to head to the city with Sabrina's father when their tour was finished, but instead he had made his way back to Pelican Town and married Jodi as soon as he could. Listening to the story of her matchmaker father had made Sabrina grin from ear to ear. 

~

Cheerful vibes filled the afternoon with good spirits. There wasn’t a single moment where laughter could not be heard; warm spiked beverages bringing out the giggles within the adults. A nice change of pace from a Joja office party and boxed wines. 

Sabrina accepted her gift from Penny, who was just as quiet as herself. It was a book of poems, and though she never read much she accepted it lightheartedly. It was the thought that counted, it seemed to be the running theme of the festival. The excitement tired Sabrina out, along with the chill that was brought in from the dusk. To top it off, cloud brought in a light snowfall on the way back to the homestead. 

Longing for warmth, Sabrina went towards the fireplace the second she got through the door; removing the cage and tossing in a few of the logs she had brought in earlier. It wasn't long before the cats came out of the bedroom to pretend they hadn't already gotten fed, mewing into the legs of their owner. After getting the fire going, Sabrina brushed her hands together to remove the soot on them. She then joined Harvey on the porch after not spotting him inside. 

“It's getting cold out here.” She commented, watching snowflakes melt on the rims of his glasses. He was looking towards the sky. Sabrina had always admired how sometimes the snow made it look like it was still daylight. On this particular evening, the clouds above almost looked a dark purple; it was rather surreal. They stood staring at it in silence for several minutes before Harvey spoke, turning towards Sabrina. 

“I...have something for you.”

Sabrina gave him a puzzled look, remembering seeing him pass on a present to Robin earlier. “Sure.”

She watched him pull a box from within the deep pocket of his coat; holding it out so Sabrina could take off the lid and look inside. She pulled out a silver chain attached to watch appeared to be a blue triton seashell, just smaller than her palm. She placed it in her hand, turning it over. “I've never seen a shell this color before. “ She commented. 

“Well…” Harvey paused to clear his throat, and Sabrina looked up at him. He was glancing upward again as he spoke. “There's this old tradition here involving those being given as a gift. Usually it involves the intentions of marriage.”

Sabrina made a “pffff” noise between her lips, though it was partially unintentional. Marriage? Truely a foreign concept to her. People still got married? In the city she had known of so many couples who had done everything marriage involved without any dresses or papers. Some even had kids (though she prefered that to remain a foreign concept for as long as possible).

Harvey was finally looking at her, reaching out to take her free hand. Both their noses were red from the cold, it was hard to tell who was blushing. “I mean, if you promise to stop being a cheesy bastard about everything.” She began “I suppose I don't see the harm in it.” Perhaps the idea hadn't fully hit her system yet, or maybe she had too much to drink; yet she smiled as she pulled the chain over her head, taking hold of the pendant once more. It seemed like the next logical step. She didn't allow her mind to process it further. 

“I think we both know that's a hard promise to keep, Sabrina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this part of my series. I promise more exciting things will happen soon - I just couldn't stand to not write cuteness. If you are on the Stardew Valley Amino, I post my chapters there as well as they are written.   
> Feel free to leave your kudos and comments. I love hearing them.


End file.
